This invention relates to slotted bases for use as flooring in pigsties, and in particular a slotted grating for bases in boxes, for suckling sows, into which the sow can be placed prior to farrowing.
With box bases for suckling sows it is essential that the place in which the piglets are kept, and the box section to the rear of the sow, have slots of different widths through which the excrement and urine can pass. The slots in the flooring must be of a width which makes it impossible for the animals' legs to become trapped. This leads to small widths inside the boxes in which the piglets are kept. On the other hand, larger slots are required in the box to the rear of the sow, because a greater amount of excrement and urine is dropped and has to pass through at this point.